The Blue Blades
by servantofmorgoth
Summary: MY FIRST FIC In the 4th age of Middle-Earth, a power will arise. All who shall resist, will resist together. Or the world of men will fall into an eternal winter.
1. Default Chapter

The Blue Blades PG (Possibly PG-13. May include much violence later on.)  
  
Summary: (From story summary on contents page) In the 4th age of Middle- Earth (after the conclusion of ROTK if you're not paying attention), all seems peaceful. But a new evil from the east has surfaced, and it will take the might, wisdom and courage of the free peoples to save the world of men.  
  
~*~**READ THIS!!!**~*~  
  
Disclaimer: This is a story meant to be a sort of continuation of The Lord of The Rings by J.R.R Tolkien. I do not own any mentioned characters or other creations of Tolkien, but some events that take place ARE my own inventions.  
  
Note: I do not attempt to rewrite any ideas of previous fics. THIS IS MY FIRST LOTR FIC (although I have posted stories before in different categories under a different name)! This is for people of all LOTR fan levels. If you only saw the movies or are a hardcore fan who speaks fluent elvish, I have tried to design this story for any of you. I'm sorry if I name any innaccuracies about the actual writings of Tolkien or if I make any other errors.  
  
Questions/Comments/Rampant Praise can be sent to: frogfan12@mail.com Flames/Insults/Pointless Rantings can be sent to: Nowhere. Let it stay in your head. I don't really care unless it's constuctive criticism. 


	2. Of the 4th Age

From beyond the east, came two cloaked figures. The land was at peace, not a foul Uruk of Mordor or a wicked man of Rhun in sight. But all of this peace in the land of Middle-Earth would soon be disrupted. The two, dressed in their garbs of deep blue looked at the land, their eyes seeing far into the Gladden Fields. Then one said to the other, "This land is so quiet, my old friend." The companion looked at him. A moment later, he replied, "Yes, quite settle. Much different from the land of old." They stood there for a minute or two, when at last the first said "I think it's time to wake up this dreaming Middle-Earth." The other smirked and replied, "Yes, the world of men is ripe for the picking." Like a bolt out of the clear summer sky, the men darted across the plains, moving swiftly with the wind.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was a glorious day for Radagast the Brown. At the departure of Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood and son of Thranduil, Radagast was crowned lord of the Forest of Greenwood (the new name of Mirkwood) and master of all lands north, south and east of the woods. The great elves all having left Middle- Earth, only the Silvan Elves of the trees remained. Radagast himself was one of the five great wizards, or istari and friend of Gandalf the White who departed from Mithlond (The Grey Havens) long ago. He was the last istari left on Middle-Earth, or so he thought. Elsewhere along the planes of the world of men, Aragorn Elessar still reigned supreme over the lands of Gondor. The armies of men growing ever larger, Gondor and Rohan marched into Mordor and the lands to the south, cleansing them of remaining orcs and evil. The dwarves delved deep into their mines and discovered new ones. The long-held garrisons at Gundabad and Moria were abandoned by the Orcs after the fall of Sauron. Gimli Dragonslayer, son of Dain Ironfoot reestablished Khazad-Dum and the mines of Moria after hacking through the last great worms of the Withered Heath. In Rohan, Elfwine son of Faramir and Eowyn ruled. After the funeral of his father, the king of horses moved his riders to Isengard and reclaimed it as a city of the Mark. Farther west in Arnor and Eriador, the realms of the Shire were expanded greatly through the kindness of the king Aragorn. By law, all men were forbid to enter the land of hobbits, where Samwise Gamgee continued to be elected mayor of Hobbiton until he departed for the land of elves across the sea.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
So Middle-Earth settled down for what would be a long peace. Little did they know, this relief would be cut short. The chaos to end the world of men would begin on the first day of fall, as two mysterious figures knocked at the guard tower of southern Greenwood. 


End file.
